Daon
Daon is a young Alien Dada who used to perform as a strongman at the Betelgeuse Space Circus. Together with Zapiya, Fluff and Puff he forms the core unit of Betelgeuse Space Pirates. History Daon was born with a genetic mutation somewhat similar to the human condition myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy. It caused him to grow abnormally tall and muscular even as a baby, as well as develop strength far exceeding that of most adult Dadas by the time he was barely old enough to enter middle school. He never came to know his parents, as they, shocked by their child's unusual appearance, abandoned him to grow up in an orphanage. As the boy grew, so did his unusual power, and his fellow Dadas soon grew to hate him, and the poor child eventually ended up branded a monster by his entire hometown. The constant bullying and discrimination took its toll on the child's fragile mental health, and the only thing that prevented him from going off the deep end was his love for the superhero book series "Bog Warrior Duremar". Kept afloat by the message of hope conveyed by the book's titular superhero, Daon was able to persevere through all the adversity, finishing middle school and working hard at his part-time job as a trash collector in order to expand his collection of Duremar books. Duremar gave him an escape, and a dream - to one day become a superhero just like his fictional idol. However, Daon would not be able to hide from his real-life misfortunes in the fictional world of Duremar for long. Terrible news brought his escapist paradise crashing down - the author of the Duremar book series was revealed to be a former high-ranking officer of Belial's army who crossed dimensions and became a celebrity writer in order to escape persecution for his vile war crimes. Traumatized by the revelation that he had been supporting a depraved war criminal all along and as such actively working against the victims whose planets the villain had previously conquered and devastated in Belial's name, Daon began to question whether his fellow Dadas really were wrong in calling him a monster. However, try as he may, he found himself unable to reject Duremar, the hero that, despite having been created by a villain, had saved him from falling into despair. Now convinced that he is indeed a monster, the kindhearted child, who had never even hurt a fly before, resolved to commit a deed befitting his monstrous nature. In the dead of night, he escaped Planet Dada on his garbage-collecting ship, snuck into the famous writer's mansion and brutally strangled him to death while proclaiming that Duremar belongs to him now. For the murder of the author whose war crimes were still swept under the rug due to his celebrity status, Daon was soon arrested and sentenced to death. However, just as he was about to accept his inevitable doom,he was rescued from the chopping block by a mysterious alien named Harlequitsune, who bribed the executioners to free him, telling the bewildered Daon that this bribe is an investment into his future. From that point on, Harlequitsune became both Daon's hero and his father figure, and the young Dada happily accepted his new job as a strongman at Harlequitsune's Betelgeuse Circus. However, after several years of performing, Harlequitsune deemed Daon's abilities obsolete in favor of a new candidate for the strongman position, which meant that soon the Dada would be sent off to Harlequitsune's theme park planet, Lalapsa-Land, for some well-earned fun and rest...Or would he? Gallery duremar.png|Bog Warrior Duremar wehon.png|Gross sobbing is one of Daon's many talents deonwrassles.png|An extremely one-sided rivalry Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Leg characters Category:Ultraman Leg continuity Category:Betelgeuse Circus troupe Category:TheMoonShard